chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-8: The Queen's Decision
|gold = 1900 2080 |exp = 820 950 }} Part 1/4 Juliana [ Einslotte, executed? Why would they want to do that? ] Wayne [ As long as he’s alive, there are many who won’t accept Roval as the new commander. ] Wayne [ He means to slander him with false crimes and erase all records of his achievements. ] Wayne [ Once he does that, all the neutral orders will have no choice but to follow him. ] Juliana [ What a cowardly bunch. ] Wayne [ My Lady, perhaps if you... ] Juliana [ Yes? ] Wayne [ Never mind. Come on, we need to hurry. ] Juliana [ Yes, you’re right. Once he’s gone, it’ll be too late. ] ---- Wayne [ (If Lady Juliana stayed and assumed the throne in Holy Capital...) ] Wayne [ (If she had agreed to carry on in the Holy King’s stead...) ] Wayne [ (Perhaps this whole ordeal would never have happened...) ] Wayne [ No point thinking about what may have been. Right now, we have a life to save. ] ---- Einslotte [ ...Hello, Roval. ] Roval [ And so, your life will soon come to an end. How does it feel to be a traitor? ] Einslotte [ My only regret is that I didn't rid the kingdom of immoral scumbags like you. ] Roval [ Immoral? My cause could not be more just. As commander, I will take back the Royal Ca-- ] Einslotte [ Then why are you here now? I heard you already sent out your army. ] Einslotte [ As their commander, why do you not ride and fight with them? ] Roval [ W-Well... ] Einslotte [ Hmph. Just what I’d expect from a faker and briber like you. ] Einslotte [ For such a miser, you certainly were generous with the minister you bought off. ] Einslotte [ I wonder if the noble involved in the Mendel abductions was actually you? ] Roval [ I-I don’t know anything about that. ] Einslotte [ Would you swear that on the grave of the late Holy King? ] Roval [ ...I don’t have time for this! ] Einslotte [ My King... ] ---- Juliana [ Soon, we will be at the Holy Capital... Agh, if only we could use teleportation magic... ] Pirika [ It would be nice, but we can’t. ] Juliana [ I know. I was just saying. ] Pirika [ Hm? Hey, something’s coming our way. ] Juliana [ More heretic hunters. They never learn, do they? ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ No. It’s a pack of goblins... ] Juliana [ Argh, just when we’re in a hurry! ] Hero take them out quickly. Juliana [ I guess we have no choice. ] could just let them go... Juliana [ No, we can’t. If we did, we’d be just like those fools at Holy Capital. ] Juliana [ But we can’t take our time about it. Give it all you’ve got, everyone! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ That took longer than I thought. ] Juliana [ We’ll never make it in time like this... ] Wayne [ Let’s send the knights on horseback on ahead. Maybe they can buy us some time. ] Juliana [ I guess it’s better than nothing... ] Wayne [ I don’t see any other way... Thomas, Elena, could you come with me? ] Elena [ So we just have to ride ahead to the Holy Capital, right? ] Wayne [ You were listening, eh? ] Thomas [ Oh, geez. Me and Elena, riding together...? ] Elena [ Do you have a problem with that? ] Thomas [ N-No, not at all. ] Wayne [ Please, buy us as much time as you can. Anything at all will do. ] Elena [ Understood. ] Thomas [ We’ll do everything we can. ] Elena [ Let’s go, Thomas! ] Thomas [ Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. ] Wayne [ We should hurry on too. ] Part 3/4 Louise [ There, I can finally see the Holy Capital... ] Phoena [ Lady Louise, we can rest if you need to... ] Wayne [ It’s been a hard journey. But we’re almost there now. Just a little longer. ] Elena [ Wayne. ] Wayne [ Hello, Elena. Were you successful? ] Elena [ I'm afraid not. They wouldn't listen to a word we said. ] Wayne [ How about you, Thomas? ] Thomas [ What were you hoping from me? ] Wayne [ I was hoping your family name might carry some weight. ] Thomas [ Well, not only did they ignore us, they locked up my brother for insubordination. ] Wayne [ I see... ] Thomas [ What about Maurice? He’s Commander Einslotte’s brother. ] Wayne [ I fear that would be counter-productive. He could be arrested along with his brother. ] Thomas [ I see. Then we may truly be unable to stop it. ] Wayne [ Stop what? ] Knight [ Hold it, Shrine traitors! Your days of heresy are about to end! ] Wayne [ I see you were followed. ] Elena [ I’m so sorry. ] Wayne [ It’s not your fault. I hoped to avoid this, but we must do this for the city. ] Wayne [ We’ll let them go after we've taught them a lesson. ] Part 4/4 Wayne [ Will you stop for a moment and listen to us?! ] Knight [ W-We are servants of the Shrine. We’ll never listen to rebels like... *Gurk* ] Juliana [ Rebels?! I’ll have you know these loyal soldiers serve the Holy Queen herself! ] Wayne [ I guess we’ll have to force our way through. But it will take time... ] Juliana [ Oh, it’s easy to make knights listen to you. ] Wayne [ Hey, you’re right. If the Holy Queen herself talks to them... ] Juliana [ No, that won’t work. The Queen hasn't gained the power to command those knights yet. ] Juliana [ I could ask them, but I don’t think that would work on this bunch. ] Wayne [ Then what do we do? ] Juliana [ If the orders come from the Holy Throne, they will have no choice but to obey. ] Wayne [ So you mean to succeed the throne for good this time? ] Juliana [ We’ll need to convince the 17 clerics that I can serve as the true Holy Heir though. ] Louise [ Oh, Your Majesty, you've finally agreed to... ] Juliana [ That’s why Louise and I will serve as Holy Queen together. ] Louise [ ...Huh? ]